A Whole New World
by obsessivereader95
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC! Zeus is sick and tired of Ares and Athena constantly fighting,so he punishes them with the 1st thing he can think of. Athena and Ares are in for the surprise of their immortal lives. T cuz annabeth is pregnant -not what you think!-.
1. Here We Go, Again

**Okay… this is a random fic inspired by a short oneshot I read, "Cruel and Unusual Punishment" by agw7897. Except in this one, Athena and Ares aren't counselors. **** Kinda got writer's block… so I'm putting this up! It's ****placed somewhere in between _The Last Olympian_ and _The Lost Hero_. **Enjoy!

Zeus sat on his throne at the center of the council room watching a particularly devastating storm. He was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. There were loud booms coming from behind him. _Here we go again…_ he thought as he turned to face the disturbance.

Athena and Ares were at it again. His daughter grabbed the gun Ares had pointed at her head and proceeded to explain the many impossibilities of killing an Olympian. He tried to interrupt. Zeus winced. That was a big mistake. She increased her volume. The tension escalated as they tried to speak over one another. Energy crackled in the air and explosions ensued.

"STOP!" Zeus' booming voice shook the entire mountaintop. "You are both acting like spoiled children! This has gotten out of hand, and as your father, I have the right to punish you. As head of the Olympian council," he paused, grinning mischievously, "I know exactly what that punishment will be."

Ares looked angry, but Athena looked wary. Athena knew very well how… creative her father could be with his sentences. She only hoped the punishment for family bickering wasn't too severe.

"You will be sent to Camp Half-Blood for the duration of a human lifetime under the cover of being half-children of yourselves."

So much for that hope.

**I know it's _extremely_ short, but I like short beginnings better. It's a nice place to end it, too. Hope you like it!**

**~or95**


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**I got some happy responses to that last chapter. Haha! I love this story idea! It makes me laugh every time I think about it! I don't think I have the ability to make a comedy, though… so don't expect to be laughing the entire time. There will be drama and junk like that. The beginning of this chapter is a nice little foreshadowing that you all probably already expected. And sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a Ares/Athena fic... It's Percabeth.**

**I don't own PJO, but my caps button does make a beeping noise when pressed XD!**

Artemis watched in amusement as her siblings were sentenced. All the Olympians had been expecting Zeus' temper to blow for a long time. She winced at the punishment, though. Being sent to Camp Half-Blood was a serious form of torture. Of course, that was only Dionysus' opinion. None of the others knew what it would be like. Athena might have her guesses, but even she couldn't have possibly predicted that they weren't going as themselves. Throwing their weight around would've been nice. She couldn't wait to see how Ares would handle being dunked in a toilet on his first day at camp, or how Athena might be outsmarted by Annabeth. She grinned mischievously, her innocent twelve-year-old appearance slightly marred by the expression.

It was time for a little payback, even if it wasn't from her…

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/AWNW;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Percy sat by his girlfriend on the docks. He was extremely happy at that moment. The war was finally over, and Annabeth was still going out with him. Anyone watching the scene would have immediately picked up on how perfect they were for each other.

Anyone, that is, but a certain goddess-turned-half-blood. Athena glared at the pair as if they were the cause of all this. She had never gone a moment in her life without knowing everything it was possible to know until now. She was still smart, but she didn't have that same wisdom to her. She felt… empty. That introductory course had been exceptionally tedious. _Is this how all mortals feel?_

Ares, on the other hand, was busy watching Chiron warily. The centaur was slowly nearing them with a pained expression. He was being stopped left and right to help with the archery range or the canoe docks or some other meaningless task. He looked tired, but he still had to welcome the new campers. Athena and Ares weren't the only ones.

When Chiron finally reached them, he had a long line of campers behind him, waiting to escort their new cabin mates on the tour.

As soon as the centaur reached the ever-growing group, a number of the children attained glowing images of flying shoes over their heads. "Welcome, children of Hermes. Wes will escort you to your cabin," Chiron said patiently, as though he had said this a thousand times over.

A boy left the string of people to help the new campers.

The process was repeated several times until only the children of Athena and Ares remained. Athena warily eyed the children. She could easily pick her children out and forced the image of an owl above their heads at the same time that Ares put pictures of hammers above his.

Chiron just shrugged and separated the groups. After he sent them on their way, only Ares and Athena remained.

He looked even more tired at the sight of them, but he spoke kindly, "Don't worry. Sometimes your parents need to work out who everyone is. It's nothing personal. They just… have a lot to deal with sometimes," he finished weakly.

Athena gave Ares a weird look. He shrugged, but Chiron wasn't done.

"What are your names?" he asked conversationally.

"I'm um… Aindrias," Ares answered. He smirked at his own ingenuity and turned to Athena.

"Agariste," she mumbled off-handedly, still glaring intently at her daughter who was currently sitting on Percy's lap while he whispered something to her. A look of absolute disgust crossed her face as Annabeth giggled and whispered something back. She wanted so badly to know what they were saying. She sighed heavily at the loss of her all-knowing wisdom.

Chiron noticed, "Oh, do you know one of them?"

Her attention snapped back to the conversation. "They wouldn't recognize me," she said mournfully.

Chiron shrugged, "Don't feel bad. Percy and Annabeth have been through a lot. Percy still blames himself for most of the deaths in the Titan War. He figures that if he'd just been more careful, he'd have been able to keep more of them safe. He did wonderful, of course. Especially for someone who'd never led an army before. Annabeth, well, she's definitely a positive influence. She's a wonderful fighter, too. It's been a long time since I trained a heroes like Percy and Annabeth." He said it with such pride, like he almost considered the teenagers children of his.

_He is kind of like a second father to them, isn't he?_ Athena thought to herself. She considered what it must be like for him. She herself knew it was painful to lose a child she had cherished, but for Chiron it was different. He felt pain for each and every loss; he felt worry for every single mission. She had to admit, she pitied the centaur.

Ares didn't give a crud about feelings. He just wanted to get this over with. He quickly claimed himself and said, "Well, that little introduction video was quite interesting. I think this means I'm a son of Ares?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that quirked Chiron's lips into a small smile.

"I think it would have been obvious to tell soon enough. Your cabin is-"

"Great. Gotta go. Catch ya on the flipside!" he yelled as he dashed in the direction of his cabin.

The dainty figure of an owl perched on Athena's shoulder for a few moments and she looked up at her uncle. "I think I can find my way to the Athena cabin easily enough. If not, I may ask Annabeth…" she trailed off as she walked slowly away from the Big House.

"…how did Agariste know Annabeth was a daughter of Athena?" Chiron asked himself, but he was distracted by a yell from another camper.

**I love the names! I looked them up!**

**Agariste= "best woman by far" in Greek (the site didn't have pronunciation guides, so here's how I pronounce it: Ag-a-reest)**

**Aindrias= "man, warrior" in Greek (Ain-dree-is)**


	3. Cabinmates

**I am suffering from severe writer's block on this story (probably should've thought of that **_**before**_** I put up the first two chapters…) I have plenty of ideas, just no way to organize them into a readable story. Now to my point: the updates on this story (like my others) will be irregular due to busy schedules, computer issues, and lack of inspiration. Sorry.**

**I happen to own a PB+J and some PJs, but sadly, no PJO.**

Living up to expectations. That's exactly how Athena would describe her cabin. Her children bustled about excitedly, trying to finish up complex projects while also figuring out where the new children would sleep.

"Oi!" one child with a thick Australian accent shouted from a top bunk, where he was busily sketching designs for something she couldn't quite see. "I've got an extra bunk below me since Patrick's got somewhere to be this year." His voice oddly reminded her of a man she had met many years ago. His piercing grey-brown eyes couldn't rival Annabeth, but she was sure she could see herself in him. _His name is Liam_, she remembered.

"Great, Liam," another boy called from three bunks down, where he was directing a small group of boys to find their new homes.

"Hi! I'm Casey!" A girl came bounding towards her. Agariste smiled lightly, recognizing the thin, angular features and pale green eyes of a man she had met a little over a decade ago. The man had been particular to studying the wisdom of kings in the Elizabethan Era. He and his daughter shared many physical features, but from what she had seen of Casey's grades, she was more inclined to a scientific side.

"Hello," she answered politely, "I am Agariste Decotè."

Casey's grin grew wider. "You're a Decotè? Do you know Layna? She and I were best friends in middle school!"

Agariste's smile became a bit more forced, "She must be a distant relative. Do you know where I shall be sleeping?"

"You could bunk with me," a small girl piped up from a corner. She looked about eight-years-old and seemed to be extremely shy. Bleach-blonde curls cascaded halfway down her back. Her piercing blue eyes held the intelligence of all the children of Athena, but they seemed dulled, as if life had been hard on her. Agariste suddenly realized how uncaring she had been the past few years. She didn't even remember this girl's name, much less why she was even at the camp at such a young age. "My name's Chrysanthemum, but everyone calls me Sandy."

"Hello, Sandy. Might you have an extra bunk?" Sandy gave her a weird look and nodded. "Splendid!" she said, moving to leave.

"Where're you going?" the little girl asked, suddenly looking curious and much less afraid.

Agariste paused and looked over her shoulder. She smiled, "I plan on taking a stroll through the docks. Would you care to join me?"

Chrysanthemum positively beamed at this, "Sure! I'd love to, Ag-Aga…?"

"Call me Tina," she said, automatically referring to what Hermes used to call her. As siblings, the two had always shown a tight bond.

"Where'd you get the name 'Tina' from?" Casey asked.

Her eyes widened. She had slipped. This wasn't right. Athena did _not_ slip! "I-I…It was what my b-brother called me." She let her eyes slide to the floor, feigning sadness at the memory, knowing her daughter would drop the subject, for now at least.

She walked out the door with Sandy hot on her heels. The first place she thought of was getting to the forest, but then she remembered a part in the initiation video. The forest was infested with monsters. She was sure she could handle them, but she had a child with her and it would most definitely blow any cover she could come up with. She headed to the docks instead, hoping against all hope that Percy and Annabeth were gone by now. of course, that meant that they would most definitely be there.

Luck just really didn't like her today. Sure enough, her least favorite couple was sitting on the outmost edge of the first pier. Their legs were swaying gently back and forth, skimming the water and causing light ripples to form in the deep green of the water.

"Annabeth!" Sandy cried from right next to her. She ran down the pier and hugged her half-sister around the waist. It would have been touching to Agariste had she not hugged Percy just after letting go. "Annabeth! Percy! You guys have to meet our new sister! She's taking the bunk under me!" she paused to take a breath and waved me over. I complied, feeling a bit foolish for having frozen in my steps. "This-," she said, gesturing to me, "-is Agariste Decotè."

_How do I get myself into these situations?_

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*AWNW*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Down and dirty would be how Ares would describe his cabin. He imagined Aphrodite's look of disgust had she seen the mounted boar's head. He made a mental note not to let her see it. He grinned as his daughter, Clarisse, shoved past him. Her schedule was too busy to pay the newbies any welcome-surprises. She had given that up after the war anyway. It was kind of her tribute to Selena and Percy without actually showing she cared for the Seaweed Brain. Sometimes, she caught Wise Girl giving her weird looks of approval, though.

Clarisse wasn't the only hateful one in the cabin. Nicky, a girl who had arrived a few days after the end of the Titan War, had become the respective bully of the campground. There wasn't anything the counselors could do because she had an uncanny knack for keeping it all a secret.

So as Aindrias neared the empty cot at the other end of the room, he was pulled up short by a figure twice his human size with an ego to match.

"What do we have here?" she drawled in a thick Southern accent, looking down her nose at him. "Another newbie? Well, ain't that somethin'? Looks like you missed out on initiation." She paused and pointed a grimy finger at the new kids, cowering in a corner of the room. A few of them met her gaze defiantly, as if asking to be beaten to a pulp. Aindrias couldn't have been prouder. This new girl was shaping up to be a fine replacement for Clarisse's misplaced ferocity.

Of course, Nicky had no idea this was her father, so there was no keeping things from getting really nasty, really fast.

**I have to use their fake names to keep myself from using their real names in the dialogue (I have a hard time catching those mistakes…). If you think it would be better if I used their real names outside of the dialogue, I can most likely change it (emphasis on the most likely…). **

**Don't be angry at the child OC. It's not her fault! I just love kids too much! Besides, they really are the best at… never mind. That would be considered a spoiler, and no one would want that, would they?**

**p.s. To Ellie (couldn't PM you): it's alright that you don't like it. I'd just rather you not say that in a review unless you had some pointers. Sorry if it offends you that I deleted it. **


	4. How the Mighty Fall

**To the music of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton (which I don't happen to own either; * = pause): If I could own *PJO, * do you think I * would still be here? * 'Cause you know Rick's got a thousand words to write before * this * fall! (Piano solo- I wish I could play it…) (Poor guy… and no disrespect in using his 1****st**** name! it just went with the beat!) I know: that was cheesy…**

Exciting, isn't it? Watching your favorite daughter flirt with the enemy? Already, Agariste had come up with a strategy to get the two away from the other. It was unsafe and there was a chance Percy would be killed, but Agariste was willing to overlook that… _unfortunate_ asset.

As she weighed the pros and cons of her plan, she watched the little trio of half-bloods she'd be spending the remainder of her "life" with. Sandy was happily giggling at the ridiculous faces Percy was imitating for her. He was currently putting on a tough-guy act while waving his arm around with an imaginary gun.

"Oh, oh! That's Ares!" Sandy squealed in between fits of laughter that caused her fine blonde curls to bounce around. Annabeth chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm. It didn't take long to realize they were playing a game of charades about their immortal family. Agariste didn't let the scowl reach her face and laughed politely as Percy graciously accepted Annabeth's turn and proceeded to imitate Zeus throwing the Lightning Bolt through make-believe clouds.

"My turn! My turn!" Sandy joyously chorused. "Okay, who am I?" she paused dramatically and lifted her head in a haughty way, "I do not approve of this nonsense! Annabeth, I will not tolerate you dating this sea-scum." Agariste flushed with anger as Annabeth began to giggle loudly.

Percy didn't laugh. "Hey! That's not funny!" Agariste looked at him, trying very hard to hide her shock. _Was_ _he_ defending _her? _"I have a rough enough time with Athena as it is. She hates my guts too much to call me sea-scum anyways. She'd come up with a word only she and Annabeth could understand." Agariste didn't even know how to respond to that.

Sandy got a sly grin, "I wasn't talking about Mom. I was talking about Annabeth's step-mother."

Annabeth was caught in a new round of giggles at the sight of Percy's incredulous face. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Percy. So both mothers hate you, it's not like they can do anything about it." _We'll see about that…_ Agariste thought, smirking. She realized with a sudden jolt that this was the most she'd ever seen her daughter laugh. She relished her daughter's laughter (especially now that she wasn't laughing at her expense), but why did Percy have to be the source of it? Why couldn't she fall in love with a son of somebody else? Or, better yet, not fall in love at all? She had to go off and fall in love with a son of _Poseidon _of all people.

She was pulled abruptly from her thoughts as she realized they were no longer alone on the dock. Annabeth and Sandy were staring open-mouthed at a struggling pair at the end of the third pier, directly across from them.

"Lemme go!" a familiar voice called out loudly, struggling harder as the rather large girl carrying him gripped tighter.

"Listen, newbie. No one _ever_ talks back to me! Ya understand? No one! You'd better get that straight, punk," the girl said, a thick Southern accent coloring her voice.

"Nicky, let the boy go," Percy said softly to the larger girl. She scowled in response.

"He ain't goin' nowhere! He been mouthin' off at me in my own cabin! You ain't got no right to tell me how to do my business, Prissy."

Percy rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. He looked pleadingly at Annabeth, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Agariste took a closer look at the pair. The girl, Nicky, was holding the boy in an ingenious headlock that prevented him from doing anything aside from struggling. And struggle he did. When she finally got a glimpse of his face through Nicky's long, mousy-brown hair, she laughed out loud.

"A-Aindrias?" she said through her highly uncharacteristic giggles.

The boy's immediate reaction was to struggle harder until he remembered that was his cover name. He froze. _Oh no, not now_! He turned his horrorstruck eyes to the giggling Agariste. "Ath-uh-Agariste…?" he asked. She only laughed harder.

"It serves you right, Aindrias! Only you would have the karma of being beat to a pulp by your own d-sister," she smirked, "on your first day here!"

"Shut up, A-" he was abruptly cut off as Nicky decided to take advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration. With a loud _splash,_ he was dunked headfirst into the freezing water. The splash, however, was much smaller than it should've been because Percy stopped it from reaching them.

Annabeth looked at Agariste curiously. "You know him?" she asked.

Agariste shrugged, "Same fa…uh, foster care." She covered her mistake with another downcast expression, this time displaying embarrassment.

Annabeth didn't look convinced, but she let it slide. "It's your turn," she said with a sly grin.

Agariste paled, "Uh, I-um…I think I'll pass…"

It was then that Aindrias decided to grace them with his presence again. "I'm gonna rip that girl to shreds! Who the Hades does she think she is, messing with _me_ like that?"

He continued to mutter dark curses to his daughter until he realized he was being watched. He sneered, "What're you lookin' at? Never seen a wet guy before?"

Percy felt a weird déjà vu at the sight of the boy's eyes. He was suddenly really angry. Annabeth noticed him tensing and gave him a weird look. His gaze softened upon meeting hers. He shook his head, laughing it off. "It's okay, uh… Your name's Aindrias, right?" He gazed questioningly at Aindrias.

"Call me Rez," he replied shortly. The name Aindrias was getting on his nerves. He shot a glance at Agariste, "What's your nickname here, Aggie?"

"Tina. Remember? That's what Hector used to call me. We never really found out why…" Agariste said shortly. One look at her face and Aindrias nearly burst out into a fit of laughter. He didn't, though, because this was going to be some great blackmail in the future.

Athena, the great goddess of wisdom, had slipped.

He forgot, however, that Athena had some pretty sound blackmail against him as well. It's not every day you see Ares forced into the water, by his own daughter no less.

Oh how the mighty doth fall.

**Hector= "Holding fast" believe it or not, it's actually a Greek name originally.**

**Okay, so apparently my email is no longer compatible with fanfiction because I'm starting to realize I've got more reviews than I should have and absolutely NONE of my story alerts work (which is excruciatingly painful… ) So sorry if I didn't reply to a review. I tried to find all the new ones, but I'm not sure if I caught them all. **

**The kids are out of school which means I'll be busier than EVER! Well, most of the time… My mom thinks I'm being too lazy, so she's trying to sign the three of us (Ms. Unknown, herself, and me) up for Zumba *shudders* Then I have bunches of things to do that will take weeks at a time **

**I don't own the handshake (Went to a Chinese Restaurant) but the words are all mine!**

**I went to a PJO fan shop to buy a pair of socks, socks, socks! He asked me who my fave was and this is what I thought, thought, thought: My fave is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Travis and Connor (silly little Stoll twins)! My faves are the Olympians (they are awesome) Put 'em on Olympus sippin' *sip, sip* nectar! My faves are the campers (they are amazing!) Put 'em on Long Island sippin' *sip, sip* blue coke! My fave is Clarisse! Oh my FREEZE! **

***speaks out of the side of mouth* I'll let you win if you click that little blue button down there…**


End file.
